Twelve Nights Of Cybertronian Christmas
by ShadeKitteh301
Summary: Artemis Hunter and the Autobots reinvent the Twelve Days of Christmas. (Songfic) One of my friends wrote this for a story I have yet to upload. Mostly because Widow's Sister's sequel takes priority. It was hilarious and so, it being Christmas, I had to upload it. Please enjoy! Kitteh 01


_**A.N.: So my friend wrote this Christmas Special for a story I'm working on while stuck on the sequel to The Widow's Sister. I know the story isn't up but this was so funny I had to post it.**_

_**Story so far: Set two years aft TF4, Optimus Prime is back and the group is hanging out at their new base. However, after an incident with one of Cade's inventions the Autobots are now six inches tall.**_

* * *

Artemis was bored. It was Christmas, Crosshairs was on her shoulder and she had nothing to do. That's when she started humming.

"Wha' is tha'?"

"Twelve Days Of Christmas. Cybertronian style."

"Huh?" Artemis grinned.

"You really wanna know?"

"Oh no."

_On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me: A Pocket Full Of Mini Autobots!_

Cade looked to Artemis and laughed, watching Coyote join in.

_On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Two Unruly Bots and A Pocket Full Of Mini Autobots!_

Wolf snickered and chose to join in, having heard the normal version before.

_On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Three Cowering Camaros, Two Unruly Bots and A Pocket Full Of Mini Autobots!_

It took Tessa only a second to throw out the next line.

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Four Lost Mechs, Three Cowering Cameros, Two Unruly Bots and A Pocket Full Of Mini Autobots._

The Autobots stared at the humans in confusion as Artemis took her turn once again.

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Five Blazing Guns! Four Lost Mechs, Three Cowering Cameros, Two Unruly Bots, and A Pocket Full Of Mini Autobots._

Crosshairs rolled his eyes and looked to Coyote. She shrugged and pointed to Wolf, who was already formulating a new plan for the next part of the song.

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Six People Running, Five Blazing Guns!, Four Lost Mechs, Three Cowering Cameros, Two Unruly Bots and A Pocket full Of Mini Autobots._

Coyote and Tessa took the next line, grins on their faces as they did so.

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me; Seven Decepticons Screaming, Six People Running, Five Blazing Guns!, Four Lost Mechs, Three Cowering Cameros, Two Unruly Bots, and A Pocket Full Of Mini Autobots!_

Hound and Drift were trying hard not to laugh as Wolf and Artemis sang.

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Eight Energon Eggnogs, Seven Decepticons Screaming, Six People Running, Five Blazing Guns!, Four Lost Mechs, Three Cowering Cameros, Two Unruly Bots, and A Pocket Full Of Mini Autobots._

Crosshairs began to laugh as Socrates bounced up, tackling the tree. Tessa threw out the next line.

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Nine Ornaments Falling, Eight Energon Eggnogs, Seven Decepticons Screaming, Six People Running, Five Blazing Guns!, Four Lost Mechs, Three Cowering Cameros, Two Unruly Bots, and A Pocket Full Of Mini Autobots._

"Is this song ever going to end?" Hound asked.

"Come on Scrooge! Where's your sense of Holiday Spirit?" Coyote smirked.

"Bah Humbug." He grumbled.

_On the tenth day of day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Ten Tempers Flaring, Nine Ornaments Falling, Eight Energon Eggnogs, Seven Decepticons Screaming, Six People Running, Five Blazing Guns!, Four Lost Mechs, Three Cowering Cameros, Two Unruly Bots, and A Pocket Full Of Mini Autobots._

Crosshairs laughed and ducked under Socrates' assault. He then clambered back onto Artemis's shoulder and she snickered.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Eleven Rampaging Dinobots, Ten Tempers Flaring, Nine Ornaments Falling, Eight Energon Eggnogs, Seven Decepticons Screaming, Six People Running, Five Blazing Guns!, Four Lost Mechs, Three Cowering Cameros, Two Unruly Bots, and A Pocket Full Of Mini Autobots._

The group had grins stretching across their features at the song.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Twelve Cheering Holoforms, Eleven Rampaging Dinobots, Ten Tempers Flaring, Nine Ornaments Falling, Eight Energon Eggnogs, Seven Decepticons Screaming, Six People Running, Five Blazing Guns!, Four Lost Mechs, Three Cowering Cameros, Two Unruly Bots, and A Pocket Full Of Mini Autobots._

Cheers ripped through the group as the song came into an end. Artemis grinned and Crosshairs chuckled. "Alright. I'll admit. Tha' wasn' half bad."

"Wasn't half bad? Then why are you humming it?" He suddenly stopped and everyone began to laugh.

"Stupid addictive Christmas song."

* * *

_**A.N.: Merry Christmas everyone. And have a happy new year. Oh. And By the way. I plan on having Night of Nocturnia (Widow's Sister's sequel) uploaded before the end of the year. ~ Kitteh 01**_


End file.
